


Обнимашки в Первом Ордене

by fandom_Kylux_2017 (fandom_Kylux_2016), Lenuchka



Series: Миди R-NC17_2017 [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Хакс под воздействием обезболивающих и успокоительных препаратов, Юмор, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka
Summary: Генерала Хакса недавно извлекли из резервуара с бактой. Лейтенанту Митаке поручили заботиться о нем. Конечно же, Рен не мог не вмешаться.





	Обнимашки в Первом Ордене

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Little Spoons of the First Order](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489653) by [hollycomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollycomb/pseuds/hollycomb). 



**— Ч** то с ним произошло?  
  
Все присутствующие вздрогнули и обернулись на голос Кайло Рена, лишь Хакс не обратил на него внимания, тихо посмеиваясь. Он по-прежнему сидел на смотровом столе, нетипично ссутулившись.  
  
— О, надо же, — сказал Хакс, медленно моргая, при виде Рена, тайком пробравшегося в медотсек и теперь прячущегося в дальнем углу в тени высокого шкафа. — Рен здесь. Значит, все будет хорошо.  
  
— Что с ним? — снова спросил Рен, не снимая маски и подходя ближе.  
  
Митака напрягся. После инцидента с удушением он с переменным успехом пробовал не дрожать от страха при виде Кайло Рена. Медики же и не пытались скрыть свой испуг, отступая по мере приближения Рена.  
  
— Я упал, — сказал Хакс. — Ты же был там? Или мне показалось?  
  
— Генерал Хакс заразился планетным вирусом... — начал старший медик и замолчал, как только Кайло навис над ним.  
  
— Я имею в виду, сейчас. Что с ним не так? Что с его волосами? — сказал Рен, указывая на Хакса.  
  
— С моими волосами? — переспросил Хакс, касаясь их. Его движения все еще были замедленными, а веки — полуприкрытыми.  
  
— Они просто посветлели от бакты, — сказала одна из медсестер. — Она смоется через несколько дней.  
  
Все обернулись к Хаксу, который продолжал ощупывать волосы и, впервые с момента извлечения резервуара, казался обеспокоенным. Его волосы действительно выглядели светлее, почти белыми. Митака тоже это заметил, но не считал, будто имеет право спрашивать, несмотря на то, что ему приказали присматривать за генералом до его окончательного восстановления. Распоряжение поступило лично от коммандера Павк, возглавляющей «Финализатор» до выздоровления Хакса.  
  
Митака был очень доволен этим назначением, даже гордился им. Теперь же он сожалел об этом, так как даже не предполагал, что может вмешаться Кайло Рен.  
  
— Генерал до конца цикла нуждается в наблюдении, — проинструктировал Митаку медик, пока Рен продолжал молча разглядывать Хакса.  
  
— Я в порядке, — запротестовал Хакс и взмахнул рукой, отметая распоряжение. Он казался пьяным: улыбался и слегка покачивался на столе. — Чувствую себя великолепно, вы все свободны.  
  
— Заткнись, — рявкнул Рен, не давая доктору возразить. — Ты накачан успокоительным и не знаешь, о чем говоришь.  
  
— Это ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь, — фыркнул Хакс. — Зачем ты вообще пришел?  
  
Рен не ответил, но с места не сдвинулся.  
  
— Полагаю, вы будете за ним приглядывать? — главный медик повернулся к неуверенно кивнувшему Митаке. Он чувствовал пристальный взгляд Рена и мог поклясться, что ощущал фантомную хватку на горле.  
  
— В этом нет необходимости, — заявил Хакс, зевнув. При виде этого Митака почувствовал, что у него перехватило дыхание. Он хотел защитить бедного генерала Хакса, подхватившего страшную болезнь в попытках разобраться с последствиями от потери Старкиллера, и держать Рена как можно дальше от него, но понимал, что это ему не по зубам.  
  
— Боюсь, это необходимо, сэр, — сказал врач. — Вы еще находитесь под действием успокоительных, к тому же у бакты есть определенные побочные эффекты, а из-за вашей травмы головы вы не должны спать до конца этого цикла.  
  
— О, с этим я справлюсь, — ответил Хакс. Казалось, что он готов потерять сознание в любой момент, глаза почти закрылись. — Эффективность сна... я могу это сделать.  
  
— Ты упал в обморок на мостике и почти размазал мозги по консолям именно из-за недосыпа, — заметил Рен.  
  
Митака напрягся. Он хотел отчитать Рена за его прямоту. Сейчас генерал не нуждается в упреках. Возможно, он и переработал, но это достойно уважения, а не осуждения и насмешек.  
  
— Лейтенант, — обратился к нему главный медик, возвращая его внимание к насущным задачам. — Пожалуйста, проводите генерала в его каюту. Проследите, чтобы он понемногу пил каждый час, не спал и чтобы не проявились симптомы интоксикации бактой. Вас проинформировали о них?  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
— Отлично. Было честью заботиться о вас, генерал. По всем признакам вы полностью восстановились, сэр.  
  
— Несомненно, — согласился Хакс, соскользнув со смотрового стола. — Я намного крепче, чем выгляжу.  
  
Он был одет в бледно-голубую больничную пижаму: рубашку с коротким рукавом и мешковатые штаны, на ногах тапочки. Митака почувствовал к генералу острую жалость и не раздумывая шагнул вперед, чтобы поддержать покачнувшегося Хакса, но Рен его опередил. Хакс оттолкнул Рена и облокотился на Митаку.  
  
— О, Дофельд, — Хакс удивленно посмотрел на Митаку, как будто только что его заметил. — Точно. Ты знаешь, что ты мое контактное лицо в чрезвычайных ситуациях?  
  
Митака изумленно уставился на него, чувствуя взгляд Кайло, как приставленный ко лбу бластер.  
  
— Это правда, — сказала медсестра и взяла Хакса под другой локоть, помогая ему покинуть медотсек. — Мы удивились... сэр, — улыбнулась она повернувшемуся к ней Хаксу.  
  
— Я доверяю Дофельду! — радостно заявил Хакс. — Он чист душой.  
  
Медсестра удивленно посмотрела на Митаку. Тот почувствовал, как горят щеки, и начал беспокоиться, что прикосновение к шее ему не почудилось. Рен шел за ними.  
  
— Спасибо, сэр, — с трудом произнес Митака. Хакс сонно улыбнулся, погладил его по груди и сказал: — Хороший мальчик.  
  
Митака ощутил, что сейчас провалиться сквозь пол. Сзади неодобрительно фыркнул Рен.  
  
— Он будет немного не в себе еще несколько часов, — пояснила медсестра и подмигнула Митаке, который отчаянно взглянул на нее, стоя у двери в коридор.  
  
Он повел Хакса в его каюту, старательно игнорируя следующего за ними Кайло Рена. Тот отставал на несколько футов, но нагнал их, когда Митака помогал Хаксу поднять руку и набрать код двери. Кажется, Рен ожидал, что ему тоже позволят войти.  
  
— Дальше я справлюсь, — заявил Рен, и Митака почувствовал нарастающее в висках давление. Ради блага генерала он постарался его проигнорировать. — Убирайтесь, лейтенант.  
  
— Пожалуй, я все же останусь, — возразил Митака. Втайне он гордился твердости своего тона, хотя сам он дрожал от страха. — Меня назначили, и генерал...  
  
— Не обращай внимания на Рена, — громко сказал Хакс по пути в гостиную. — Он вообразил, что может распоряжаться моим телом, раз мы трахались пару раз.  
  
Митака остолбенел, чувствуя, что покраснел еще сильнее, чем в медотсеке, и в этой катастрофе, несомненно, была вина Рена, который тоже застыл за дверью Хакса.  
  
— Отлично, теперь я должен стереть ему память! — возмутился Рен, вталкивая Митаку в гостиную.  
  
— Не смей! — Хакс обернулся так быстро, что чуть не упал. Оба кинулись ловить его, но Рен успел первым. Дверь в каюту Хакса закрылась, и Митака моментально почувствовал себя загнанным в угол. Хакс оттолкнул Рена и врезался в стену рядом с освежителем.  
  
— Тронешь моего лейтенанта еще раз, и я тебя убью, — Хакс ткнул в Рена пальцем.  
  
— Я в ужасе, — невозмутимо прокомментировал Кайло. Но он выглядел разочарованным, когда Хакс обошел его и направился в спальню.  
  
— Дофельд, — позвал Хакс. — Будь послушным мальчиком и принеси мне выпить. Бренди, раз уж я не на дежурстве.  
  
— Нет, только воду, — возразил Рен.  
  
Хакс фыркнул, но послушно взял у Дофельда стакан воды. Рен полностью заслонил собой вход в спальню, и Митака не знал, что делать, когда Хакс вернул ему полупустой стакан. Он даже не был уверен, куда смотреть. Хакс ласково, удивленно взглянул на него, склонив голову на бок. — Садись, Дофельд, ты выглядишь нервным. — Хакс похлопал по кровати рядом с собой.  
  
— Да, сэр, то есть, нет, сэр, я просто беспокоился о вас, как и все мы...  
  
Митака замолчал и сел, старательно не глядя на Рена, который все еще стоял в дверном проеме. Когда он все же поднял на него взгляд, то тут же пожалел об этом. Хоть Рен все еще был в шлеме, Митака представил жестокие глаза, разглядывающие его, Силу, пытающуюся проникнуть в него и стереть память. Что бы это ни значило.  
  
— Поверь мне, я в порядке, — Хакс резко откинулся на подушки. — Скажи-ка, Дофельд, мне показалось, или лорд Рен в панике и крича мое имя бросился ко мне, когда я стал терять сознание?  
  
Рен вздрогнул и задышал тяжелее.  
  
— Д-думаю, да, сэр, — сказал Митака. Нежелание врать своему генералу перевесило страх перед тем, что Рен с ним сделает за подтверждение информации.  
  
— Я с противоположного конца корабля ощутил, что ты умираешь, — рявкнул Рен. — Какой реакции ты от меня ждал, равнодушия, радости?  
  
— О, Рен, ты еще здесь? — удивился Хакс.  
  
— А я думал, что это пьяным ты невыносим.  
  
— Я просто дразнюсь, — фыркнул Хакс. — Он очень обидчив, — пояснил он Митаке, который все еще сидел на кровати, выпрямив спину. — Следствие воспитания в Новой Республике. Не то что мы с тобой, да, Дофельд? Скажи мне, твой отец был офицером Империи?  
  
— Он был... штурмовиком, сэр. Добровольцем, — поспешно добавил Митака, чтобы Хакс не подумал, что он потомок клонов. Генерал терпеть их не мог.  
  
— Впечатляюще, — заметил Хакс, откинувшись на подушки и взяв Митаку за руку. — Прости мне мое любопытство, но когда штурмовик нашел время стать отцом?  
  
— Ну...  
  
— Я интересуюсь, потому что сам ублюдок, — произнес Хакс, поглаживая руку Митаки. — Так что ты можешь поговорить об этом со мной. Я не буду судить тебя. Мы поднялись из низов, и посмотри, чего мы достигли. Никогда не стыдись своего происхождения, Дофельд. Мы добились впечатляющих результатов. Помни об этом.  
  
— Хватит, — дернулся Рен. — Генерал не в себе, убирайся.  
  
— Эй! — Хакс оттолкнул Рена, когда тот схватил Митаку за плечо. — Что ты себе позволяешь? У нас важный разговор.  
  
— Ты одурманен и выбалтываешь свою историю гребаному лейтенанту.  
  
— Нет ничего плохого в звании лейтенанта! Я тоже им когда-то был, хотя чертовому бывшему падавану этого не понять!  
  
Митака с ужасом застыл, понимая, что стал свидетелем любовной ссоры.  
  
— Отлично, — Рен скрестил руки на груди. — Продолжай. Ты заслужил того, чтобы проснуться завтра и понять, что выдал все свои тайны подчиненному.  
  
— Возможно, это не нужно скрывать. — Хакс зло посмотрел на Рена, приобнимая Митаку за плечи и опираясь на него. — Мне нечего стыдиться. Да, отец был женат на женщине старше него, которая помогала ему финансированием Академии. Понимаешь, — доверительно прошептал Хакс, — это был политический брак, тогда такое было нормой. Но между тем Империя нуждалась в детях! — Внезапно он вновь повысил голос. Митака вздрогнул.  
  
Рен, все еще тяжело дыша и скрестив руки на груди , шагал около двери освежителя.  
  
— В любом случае, — генерал вяло махнул свободной рукой. Его глаза снова начали закрываться. — Не слушай тех, кто будет стыдить тебя из-за твоего происхождения. Особенно Рена. Его отцом был чертов пират.  
  
— Хватит, — крикнул Рен, развернувшись к кровати. Его рука потянулась к бедру, как будто в поисках рукоятки светового меча.  
  
— Ох, прости, — Хакс побледнел, он не выглядел испуганным, скорее виноватым. Взгляд его смягчился. — Я забыл, сейчас мы не должны говорить об отцах при Рене, — громко прошептал Хакс, прислонившись к Митаке.  
  
— Достаточно, — сказал Рен, снова подходя. В этот раз ему удалось выдернуть Митаку из рук Хакса и стащить с кровати. Ноги Митаки бесполезно скребли по полу, пока его тянули к выходу, сердце бешено билось в груди. Он живо помнил эти ощущения: когда тебя схватил Рен и ты не можешь сопротивляться. В это раз Рен держал его не за горло, а за воротник кителя, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы Митака потерял разум от ужаса.  
  
— Спасибо за помощь, — сказал Рен, стукнув по дверной панели. — Мы в ней больше не нуждаемся, — добавил он, выталкивая Митаку в коридор. — И если ты расскажешь хоть слово из того, что услышал, вылетишь в шлюз.  
  
На этом Митака остался один в коридоре, пытаясь отдышаться.  
  
В глазах потемнело, но сознания он не потерял. Оперевшись о стену, он сделал несколько неуверенных шагов, мечтая оказаться в своей каюте и спрятаться в кровати до следующей смены. А еще лучше, в кровати Таниссона, желательно вместе с ее хозяином.  
  
Но Митака не был слабым и чувствительным человеком Новой Республики, не справляющимся с собственными эмоциями. Он выпрямился, несколько раз глубоко вздохнул и коснулся шеи. У него был приказ. И его не запугает даже Кайло Рен, пусть даже он смог взять бедного генерала Хакса в заложники.  
  
Он направился к коммандеру Павк, доложил, что Рен насильно освободил его от обязанностей, и попросил совета о своих дальнейших действиях, втайне надеясь, что она прикажет отбить генерала силой.  
  
Коммандер Павк сжала переносицу и медленно выдохнула.  
  
— В каюте генерала есть секретная система слежения, — сказала Павк. — Я предоставлю вам доступ, чтобы вы убедились, что лорд Рен не навредит генералу. Если заметите что-нибудь подозрительное, поднимайте тревогу.  
  
— Сэр...  
  
— Не сомневайтесь в моих инструкциях, лейтенант. Ситуация деликатная, но не так страшна, как кажется. Следуйте за мной.  
  
— Да, сэр. Простите, сэр.  
  
Павк привела Митаку в маленькое помещение недалеко от мостика, примыкающее к стандартному наблюдательному посту. Комната была не больше кладовки, без окон и всего с тремя мониторами на стене. С помощью ключа Павк влючила центральный монитор, и на экране появилось изображение каюты Хакса с трех точек. Панель слева демонстрировала пустую гостиную, та, что посередине — сидящего на кровати Хакса, а правая — Кайло Рена, наливающего в стакан воду в мини-кухне.  
  
— Сделайте мне одолжение, — попросила Павк, пока Митака садился в кресло перед мониторами. — Не включайте звук, пока я не уйду, и зовите меня только в случае чрезвычайной ситуации.  
  
Она покинула комнату, Митака тем временем разглядывал кнопки на панели управления. Когда он потянулся к выключателю звука, его руки дрожали, но ради своего задания он постарался успокоиться. Все это для генерала, который верил в него. Сам же Митака ни капли не доверял Рену.  
  
— Эй! — рявкнул Рен, как только звук включился, входя в спальню со стаканом воды, — Что ты делаешь? Сядь!  
  
— Я устал, — пробормотал Хакс, уткнувшись в подушку. — Ты постоянно пытаешься заставить меня спать, вот и не мешай.  
  
Рен подошел к кровати и вылил воду на голову Хаксу.  
  
Митака вскочил, готовый немедленно доложить о нападении. Хакс выругался и пнул Рена.  
  
— Какого черта?! — прорычал Хакс.  
  
— Доктор сказал, что ты не должен спать еще четыре часа.  
  
Рен со стуком поставил пустой стакан на прикроватный столик и сел на кровать. Он все еще был в полном облачении, включая шлем и перчатки. Митака задержал дыхание, когда Рен потянул Хакса на себя и отвесил несильную пощечину.  
  
— Перестань! — сказал Хакс, но практически не сопротивлялся, когда Рен шлепнул еще раз.  
  
— Не засыпай, — слова сопровождались очередной пощечиной. Митака потянулся к коммуникатору, его сердце почти выпрыгивало из груди. Рен не имел права так обращаться с генералом. Нельзя таким образом удерживать ото сна, он сам был бы намного деликатнее и изобретательнее.  
  
— Рен, я так устал, — голос Хакса дрожал, и что-то в нем остановило Митаку от вызова мостика.  
  
— Я знаю, идиот. Ты оказался в этой ситуации из-за того, что, даже заболев, не позволял себе отдохнуть. У тебя была лихорадка, и ты все равно отказывался спать.  
  
— И я упал в обморок на мостике. Крифф, Рен. Все кончено, команда это видела. Что они обо мне подумают?  
  
— Они думают, что ты старался все исправить после Старкиллера. Все знают, что ты подхватил болезнь во время личного посещения Бонмы, благодаря которому мы заполучили необходимых союзников. Разве ты не видел, как этот неудачник Митака старался тебе угодить, пока я его не вышвырнул? Команда тебя обожает.  
  
— Не знаю, не могу думать, слишком хочу спать.  
  
— Позже. — Еще одна пощечина.  
  
Митака сел обратно, его сердце все еще колотилось. Кайло обнял Хакса одной рукой, поглаживая его плечо.  
  
— Сними. — Хакс схватил Кайло за маску. — Я хочу тебе кое-что сказать.  
  
Рен недовольно застонал, но снял шлем. Митака придвинулся к экрану. Камера была прикреплена напротив кровати, но Рен не смотрел на нее, повернувшись к Хаксу. У него были длинные темные волосы и крупный нос, но больше ничего не получалось разглядеть. В любом случае, Теннисон был ему должен несколько кредитов, потому что Рен точно оказался человеком.  
  
— Прости, что заговорил о... пиратах, — пробормотал Хакс, привалившись к нему. — И я наговорил глупостей Митаке?  
  
Рен медлил с ответом.  
  
— Да, — наконец сказал он. Даже без вокодера его голос был странным: возможно, слишком низким или чересчур эмоциональным. Хакс застонал и попытался прижаться головой к плечу Рена. Тот усадил его прямо и шлепнул еще раз, мягче.  
  
— Ну же, веди себя хорошо.  
  
Митака сосредоточенно смотрел в экран. Хакс жалобно глядел на Кайло. Вероятно, только потому, что был нездоров.  
  
— Я думал, что наконец крепко стою на ногах, а потом просто... упал. По пути разбив голову о консоль.  
  
— Я пытался поймать тебя. Бежал к тебе.  
  
— Возможно, я повредил мозг, а мне об этом не сказали, только тебе.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Тогда почему ты... — Хакс отодвинулся и внимательно посмотрел на Рена, — не дал Митаке позаботиться обо мне? Конечно же, тебе есть чем заняться.  
  
— Он некомпетентный сопляк, а ты ценный кадр.  
  
— Он не... Я ценный?  
  
Митака вскипел, наблюдая, как Рен снял перчатки и продолжил поглаживать предплечье Хакса, другой рукой обнимая его за талию. Судя по его виду, Рен был ненамного старше самого Дофельда. Уж точно не настолько, чтобы называть его сопляком. И когда это он проявил при нем некомпетентность? Когда не смог защититься от нападения Силой и проиграл заведомо нечестный бой?  
  
Хакс рассматривал Рена почти с болезненным любопытством, как будто не понимал, что происходит, и не имел смелости сказать об этом.  
  
— Это приятно, — прошептал Хакс почти неслышно.  
  
Митака вздрогнул. Возможно, он не должен был смотреть, но не мог себя заставить даже моргнуть.  
  
— Знаю. — Рен все еще поглаживал руку Хакса.  
  
— Знаешь?  
  
— Я могу... почувствовать это.  
  
— О, когда ты доставляешь мне удовольствие. Точно. Не заставляй меня думать о Силе прямо сейчас, иначе мои мозги вскипят и выльются через уши.  
  
— Они испоганили твои волосы. — Рен потянулся вперед, чтобы взлохматить их еще больше.  
  
— Плевать на волосы, я свою жизнь испоганил.  
  
— Когда? Ошибки совершил... кто-то. Не обязательно ты. Но Верховный лидер мудр. Он приведет нас к победе, я видел это.  
  
— Нас? С каких пор? Неважно. Об этом я тоже не хочу говорить.  
  
Хакс снова попытался устроиться на плече Рена. На несколько секунд тот даже позволил. Затем вернул Хакса в прежнее положение и легонько шлёпнул по щеке. Хакс застонал и закрыл глаза.  
  
— Жестокий, — сказал Хакс, и на мгновение показалось, что он сейчас поцелует Рена. — Что ты сделал с моим лейтенантом?  
  
— Он не  _твой_  лейтенант.  
  
— Мой, они все мои в какой-то мере, во всяком случае, те, кто служит на этом судне. Надеюсь, ты не придушил его снова? Он мой любимый.  
  
— Он в порядке. — Рен встал и забрал стакан. — Не смей ложиться, я скоро вернусь.  
  
Митака подавился воздухом, когда Рен повернулся лицом к камере. Он не был особенно красив или уродлив, но шрам, пересекающий его лицо, выглядел ужасно. Рен отошел к барной стойке, и Митака почувствовал себя беззащитным, как будто тот мог в любой момент поднять обвиняющий взгляд и встретиться с ним глазами.  
  
Рен вернулся с водой и стоял у кровати, пока Хакс пил. Наконец тот отставил стакан и посмотрел на Рена. Митака задумался, а видел ли кто-нибудь еще генерала таким смущенным.  
  
— Я имел в виду, что он любимый лейтенант, возможно, офицер мостика, — сказал Хакс, — но не мой любимый... человек.  
  
— Что? Я ... я знаю. О чем ты вообще? Хотя, нет, не отвечай. Ты еще не пришел в себя после бакты. Это неподходящее время для беседы.  
  
Хакс фыркнул:  
  
— И как еще мне не засыпать?!  
  
Затем он раздвинул ноги, завел руки за голову и выгнулся перед Реном.  
  
Капелька пота скатилась из-под правого колена Митаки, вдоль ноги и прямо в ботинок. Он вытер лицо рукой. На мониторе Хакс провел ладонью по бедру, чуть шире разводя ноги.  
  
— Я не буду тебя трахать, — сказал Рен. — У тебя была травма головы.  
  
— И? — рассмеялся Хакс. — Ты минуту назад отхлестал меня по лицу. И есть секс, не приводящий к усугублению травм. Не обязательно всегда трахаться до сломанной кровати.  
  
— Я не особый знаток такого секса, и что-то подсказывает мне, что ты тоже.  
  
— Думаешь, я никогда не занимался медленным и нежным сексом? — Хакс откинулся на подушку и прикрыл глаза. — Может, ты и прав.  
  
— Эй! — Рен обхватил Хакса и притянул к себе. — Не засыпай.  
  
— Я не сплю, — Хакс нахмурился. Их лица теперь были очень близко друг к другу.  
  
Что-то в выражении их лиц заставило Митаку задуматься, целовались ли они когда-нибудь.  
  
— Все вокруг было в крови, — сказал Рен. — Два офицера кричали.  
  
— Что? — Хакс немного отодвинулся. — Когда?  
  
— Когда ты ударился головой, такие травмы обычно сильно кровоточат.  
  
— О, я только помню, как ты подбежал ко мне. Глядя на твое лицо, я подумал, что меня застрелили.  
  
— Глядя? Ты не мог увидеть мое лицо — я был в шлеме. И ты потерял сознание, как только я появился на мостике. Как ты вообще можешь меня помнить?  
  
— Возможно, я галлюцинировал? Ты правда подбежал ко мне?  
  
Рен коснулся его лица. Рука была такой большой, но Хакс, кажется, не возражал, он прижался к ней лицом, его бледные ресницы дрожали. Митака услышал вздох Рена.  
  
— Я бежал, — сказал Рен и затем поцеловал Хакса мягко, медленно, как будто боялся причинить ему боль. Хакс, не открывая глаз, притянул Рена за тунику ближе.  
  
Митака неожиданно почувствовал возбуждение от вида того, как розовый язык генерала скользнул Рену в рот, от влажных звуков. Хакс застонал, рука Рена пробралась под пижамную рубашку Хакса, погладила грудь и скользнула к напряженному соску. Митака отвел взгляд и смог не смотреть в экран целых пять секунд.  
  
— И ты собираешься делать это больше трех часов, потому что я столь ценный кадр? — спросил Хакс, почти касаясь губ Рена, его глаза были широко раскрытыми и неожиданно яркими.  
  
— Почему бы и нет, выносливости мне хватит.  
  
Хакс рассмеялся, и волшебство момента ушло, Рен встал с кровати. Чему Митака даже порадовался: его член не был так мягок, как хотелось бы, а униформа казалась слишком плотной.  
  
— А вдруг я пригрожу уснуть, если ты меня не трахнешь? — спросил Хакс, наблюдая, как Рен роется на его столе.  
  
— Я тебе не позволю.  
  
— И что ты предлагаешь? Будешь бить меня по лицу все оставшееся время? Вытрясешь из меня последние мозги.  
  
— Прости, что ударил тебя! — крикнул Рен достаточно громко, чтобы заставить Митаку отодвинуться. — Я не знал, что еще сделать.  
  
— Рен, я пошутил. Я даже не почувствовал.  
  
— Мы будем читать, — заявил Рен, поднимая голорекордер. — Точнее, я буду читать, а ты — слушать и стараться не заснуть.  
  
— Что это? — спросил Хакс, прищурившись.  
  
— Жизнеописание Таркина.  
  
— О, Рен, — Хакс чувственно изогнулся, будто снова подумал о сексе, — моя любимая книга.  
  
Митака, не мигая, смотрел, как Рен раздевался: его плащ, туника, брюки и ботинки, и так, пока он не остался в черных майке и трусах. Затем он поудобней устроился на кровати и притянул Хакса в объятья, удерживая голорекордер перед ними.  
  
— Вильхоф Таркин неоднократно говорил, что одно из его самых ранних воспоминаний — мать, рассказывающая, что земли, где он родился когда-то, раньше были...  
  
— Дикой местностью, — совершенно одурманенно усмехнулся Хакс и откинулся на плечо Рена, прикрыв глаза. — Моя любимая часть.  
  
— Сядь. — Кайло подтолкнул Хакса, тот заворчал, но подчинился. — Дикой местностью, — продолжил Рен. — Полной, — он замолк, и Хакс ощутимо напрягся, — пиратов и мародеров.  
  
Все еще глядя в голорекордер, Хакс потянулся назад погладить щеку Рена.  
  
Когда он глубоко вздохнул, Хакс прижался всем телом к его груди.  
  
— Семья Таркина добилась мира на планете дорогой ценой, — читал Рен, пальцы Хакса все еще поглаживали его щеку. — Постоянной бдительностью и бескомпромиссным насаждением порядка.  
  
Почти три часа Рен читал биографию Таркина, периодически тормоша Хакса. Веки Митаки начали тяжелеть, и, когда Хакс попросил Рена дать ему поспать, ему захотелось всхлипнуть и положить голову на консоль. Все же он старательно держал глаза открытыми.  
  
— Рен, пожалуйста, — Хакс почти плакал. Он развернулся в руках Кайло и прижался лицом к его шее. — Разве ты не можешь просто проверить Силой, чтобы убедиться, что мне можно спать? Пожалуйста.  
  
— До конца цикла осталось двадцать две минуты. Доктор сказал...  
  
— Плевать, что сказал доктор! Ты же читающий мысли колдун.  
  
— Чтение мыслей отличается от медицинской диагностики.  
  
— Тогда прочитай тело, — пробормотал Хакс. Митака видел, что тот засыпает, плечи расслабились, губы приоткрылись, веки опустились. Рен вздохнул.  
  
— Насколько я могу сказать, ты можешь спать, — сказал Рен, — Полагаю, пока ты доверяешь мне свою жизнь, даже несмотря на...  
  
— Не уходи, — перебил его Хакс и затих, засыпая.  
  
Несколько минут Рен не двигался. Митака смотрел, нагнувшись над консолью. Он неверяще наблюдал, как Рен крепче обнял Хакса и поцеловал в лоб, зачесав волосы. Кайло зажмурился, как будто собственные действия причиняли ему боль.  
  
Дверь в отсек открылась, и Митака вскочил с кресла еще до того, как понял, что это вошла коммандер.  
  
— Вольно, — сказала Павк, нахмурившись, и взглянула на мониторы. — О, хорошо, — она снова перевела серьезный взгляд на Митаку. — У генерала есть потребности.  
  
— Конечно, сэр.  
  
— Полагаю, здесь не произошло ничего, заслуживающего моего внимания?  
  
— Нет, сэр. Они... нет.  
  
— Замечательно. Вы свободны. Учитывая, что ваша смена уже давно закончилась, я ожидаю, что вы отправитесь к себе и отдохнете.  
  
— Да, сэр. Спасибо.  
  
— И я позволила вам смотреть, потому что уверена, вы не будете сплетничать.  
  
— Конечно нет, сэр. Вы можете мне доверять.  
  
На пути в свою каюту он вспомнил фразу Хакса: «Будь послушным мальчиком», или это Рен сказал генералу? Когда он достиг порога, уже почти бредил и настолько устал, что не пытался скрыть облегченный стон при виде знакомого лица.  
  
— Крифф, Доф! — воскликнул Таниссон, вставая из-за стола. Похоже, и его смена давно закончилась: он был одет в майку и домашние штаны. — Что случилось? Где ты был?  
  
— Засекречено, — сказал Митака. Он подошел к кровати и принялся дрожащими руками расстегивать униформу. Таниссон шагнул к нему.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — сказал Митака, заметив его краем глаза. — Я не могу и не хочу говорить об этом.  
  
— Кто-то тебя обидел? — резко спросил Таниссон. Митаке очень хотелось завернуться в этот голос, как в одеяло. — Кайло Рен? — Митака услышал, как он стиснул зубы — Этот монстр...  
  
— Нет, я в полном порядке, — Митака повернулся к нему лицом, чтобы подтвердить это. По выражению лица Таниссона было понятно, что попытка не удалась. Неожиданно тот напомнил ему Хакса: без униформы и геля в волосах он выглядел намного мягче и человечней.  
  
— Что ты хочешь?  
  
Митака попытался подобрать слова, но не смог. Он не раз развлекался с Таниссоном: коллекция одобренного Первым Орденом порно была чрезвычайно скудна, вынуждая многих соседей по комнате добирать друг с другом. У Таниссона дома осталась невеста, которую он едва знал и не любил о ней говорить. Его семья было богата, ходили слухи, что они состояли в родстве с Таркином. Как-то, выпив, Таниссон признался, что его привлекает разнообразие видов и полов в Галактике, но только человеческая женщина могла подарить ему здорового наследника. А Империя нуждалась в детях.  
  
— Ты едва стоишь, — улыбнувшись, Таниссон положил ему руку на плечо. — Давай сядем.  
  
Митака упал в кровать и растянулся на животе. Таниссон сел рядом.  
  
Они никогда не целовались и всего пять раз обнимались в постели. Все пять раз были после стычек с Кайло Реном, и Митака выступал в роли меньшей ложки. Однако другие виды выражения привязанности стали чаще. Митака не отслеживал намеренно, но он наслаждался ощущением коротких ногтей, почесывающих его спину под майкой. Не только потому, что это было приятно, но и потому, что ощущения становились все более знакомыми и успокаивающими.  
  
— Спасибо, — пробормотал в подушку Митака, чувствуя, что засыпает.  
  
— Доф, что они в этот раз тебе сделали?  
  
— Ничего, сказал Митака. И это почти было правдой. Он не возражал, когда Таниссон, глубоко вздохнув, лег в кровать позади него и обнял.  
  
— Генерал в порядке? — пробормотал Таниссон в шею Митаки. — Ты его видел?  
  
— Да и, да, ему лучше.  
  
Митака засыпает, все еще думая, действительно ли он контактное лицо Хакса. Это просто не может быть правдой, но он сегодня своими глазами видел много странного. Даже тепло Таниссона рядом иногда казалось нереальным, но пока его все устраивало.


End file.
